Carry On
by Popoless1
Summary: Brittney is new to town and new to school, trying to cope through her final years of High school, dealing with her sexuality and the dealing who she is
1. Stressful

_**Brittney is new to town and new to school, trying to cope through her final years of High school, dealing with her sexuality and the dealing who she is.**_

**A/N Hello everyone. this story has been in my mind for a while, sorry if it seems like written diarrhea HAHA, well enjoy and i hope you like it as much as my mind did. **

**P.**

**CARRY ON**

Another school year, another school. The thought of it makes me want to gag. I have moved schools for the last six years because of my parents,

Why do they make me attend all these schools when they know we are going to be moving when the year is up anyway? 'It will be a good experience' they said

They tell me this year will be different. I strongly disagree they told me that when we were in New York now they shipped our family off to another small town in Ohio, this one even has a strange name - Lima

As I stare from the backseat of the car there seems to be nothing interesting in this small town. It is all just school, cafe's and ordinary houses and trees.

I roll my eyes as dad decided to try to take the tension away and failing terribly. He looks in the rear view mirror back at me, his Blue eyes staring into mine. I got his blue eyes, mum always said. While I got Mums desire for dance, thank god I got her figure then.

My mum was an amazing dancer, she done the whole shaboom with dancing, ballet, jazz, contemporary you name it she done it. Just like her I can dance, she taught me for some time as well but since she got ill she hasn't been able to help me with my Jazz hands.

"Brittany, that's your new school" I look towards the big building. William McKinley high school, _how original_ I smirk. The relatively old building looks as they all do, non inviting, non interesting and not forever.

I sigh as I take the backpack from the seat next to me as my father stops the car, I look at him for something encouraging but like all things I need to work harder to earn it. "Ill pick you up at 3" he says and faces the front.

Like he is doing me a favor by sending me to this school while he knows I don't want to be here, nor do I want anything to do with this stupid small town.

"Gee thank you father" I say sarcastically as I climb out of the backseat and slam the door.

What did I say, same old students as well. There are the geeks, the Asians, the Africans and popular group.

_'What more could I have expected?' _I think over and over, so stupid.

It doesn't take long for me to get lost in the sea of people along the halls of McKinley. I avoid eye contact as much as possible but the heat within the small corridor makes me feel claustrophobic and I begin to run into the nearest door, thank god it was empty.

I lean my back against the door. I roll my eyes when the realization of where I am hits me, I found myself stumbling into the Choir Room, Perfect. There are two rows of chairs with a piano in the middle.

The room is not as big but it has massive ceiling, it's not as big as some of my other schools, but there is something about this room that has a good vibe.

I stride towards the Piano, it isn't grand but it seems good enough. The Choir room should be about the music which one or multiple individuals make, or that's at least what my mother has always said.

This place is magical.

The door bangs behind me causing me to jolt from the small place within my head where anything is possible. I spin on my heel to the door.

Standing before the door is someone with really bad fashion sense. In the past I would slowly nod and evacuate the building as fast as possible. But then I saw her, the beautiful Cheerleader that strode in after the long haired brunette. The cheerleader was absolutely breathtaking, leaving me staring at the beautiful masterpiece; she just left me asking

_how anyone could be that beautiful?_


	2. Outstanding

**_Hey guys, thankyou for all the PM support I got, and I know it took forever to update but hopefully this one will be just as good. Love is a tricky subject for me to write about. I've got a feeling this will be a long story. _**

**_Hopefully you guys won't have to wait that long next chapter. _**

**_Xxx_**

**_P._**

Chapter 2

I study her, her features, her perfect skin, her face, everything about her is mesmerising, like god had personally picked her and made her an angel who had to come back down to earth; _hopefully for me_.

She has dark glistening eyes, I would have thought of it being black but the sunlight from the window shows the brown specks, she is absolutely beautiful

The brunette in front of her steps forward and introduces herself as Rachel Berry; I look at her then to the Latina and back again,

I go to open my mouth but nothing comes out, I'm stuck like a fish gasping for air as a fisherman hooks him and bring him up to land.

_Hi, my name is Brittany Peirce. _

I close my mouth after giving up, I know what I wanted to say but I couldn't introduce myself. They must think I'm retarded.

I look down to hide my shame; the one thing I wanted to prevent was the gorgeous brunette to think I'm some sort of weird newbie

"Ah, Ms Peirce, what are you doing here?" Finally a familiar voice. My Spanish teacher which I took earlier in the day, Mr Schuester.

He has weird curly hair that looks like he flicked it with way to much gel and spray.

"Uh, S- Sir I got lost" I stutter looking up at him as more of the Glee kids roll into the Choir room. Their were 11 student in total. All with foreign faces, I haven't noticed, I think I didn't have class with any of them.

What would I know I strayed today; everyone does on their first day.

"That's okay, Brittany, would you like to stay maybe even join?" Mr Schue again interrupting my train of thought.

By the time, I knew what was happening the students were sitting on the row of chairs leaving me, Mr Schue and Rachel Berry standing up the front.

I was like a new toy on the market they all wanted to look at me, like I was on show, on Broadway.

"S-Sir, I don't think that's…"

"Can you sing Newbie?" the Goddess asked from her spot at the top of the row of chairs.

Of cause she would think of me as a newbie, I am new after all.

"I don't know" I say shaking my head an looking down

"Well, lets see" she smiles as she steps down,

She is so confident it scares me, she scares me. Her perfection scares me, I don't know why but by our final year I have to have her, I will die if I don't get to try those strawberry plump lips.

A strum of the guitar in the band I suddenly know what Santana_ has chosen, I'm still scared. She steps closer to me and gives me a nod of encouragement_

_Santana  
Baby, cant you see? I'm callin  
A guy like you should have a warning  
Its dangerous, I'm fallin_

With a small nod Santana indicates its my part of the song I know so well, she gives me a small smile which gives me enough courage to open my mouth and sing, enough courage to know I have to be in this club, so me and Santana can become more than I know we can be.

_Brittany  
There's no escape, I can't wait  
I need a hit  
Baby, give me it  
you're dangerous, I'm lovin it._

_Santana  
Too high, can't come down  
losing my head  
Spinning 'round and 'round  
Oh… Do you feel me now _

_Santana/Brittany  
With a taste of your lips, I'm on a ride  
your toxic, I'm slipping under  
with the taste of a poison paradise  
I'm addicted to you, don't you know that  
you're toxic_

_Santana  
And I love what you do _

_Brittany  
but don't you know that your toxic _

I look at Santana, and smile, with a wave of her hand the guitar stops strumming and the glee members clap at our snippet of a Duet. I wish I was more prepared,

I mean, I could never be prepared to sing with Santana, she is so amazing.

She slowly nods and walks back and sits in her chair. While I'm left at the centre of the room while Mr Schue puts his hand on my shoulder welcoming me into Glee club

A part of me is thrilled, because I won't have to deal with my home life and deal with my parents, and the other part is excited, Santana and I have a reason to talk now.

XXX

Glee club is an hour long I sit in the empty Chair next to Rachel Berry, the innocent Brunette. She is like Santana but really innocent and cute rather then drop dead gorgeous. Rachel's smile is cute, nice, that's something I want to see more often, maybe.

At the end of glee I stand and collect my bag and put the strap over my shoulder as I hold onto the notes Rachel gave to me to help increase my tempo, _what's a tempo?_

As I walk out of the room a hand is firmly placed on my shoulder, and my heart literally jumps up into my throat. To my shock it isn't Santana _of cause it isn't_

"You were really good today Brittany" Rachel says smiling at me

"Thank you Rach" I smile back and walk out of the school towards the path towards home

I see my Latina in the Parking lot getting into her BMW convertible she steals a single look at me and before I know it she reverses and heads on to her destination.

The walk home was long, and thoughtful, how was I going to make Santana mine?

I stop all of a sudden

"Is she gay?" I speak aloud looking around immediately after seeing if anyone heard me, thankfully not

_Damn it Britt you know how to pick them _I tell myself looking down and continuing on my route home.


	3. Cute Blue eyes

CHAPTER 3

**Hey guys, yes another chapter hooray! I've been really busy so this wont be a long one but next chap ill make up for it promise! Been helping a friend with inspiration, inspired me so let's get the ball Rollin': P**

**P.**

Cheerio's is hell, last night Ms Sylvester made us run the whole 9 yards, it was unbearable, while she talked about taking over the glee club, electing Quinn and myself to help her, we turned her down of cause, I mean, its difficult… it is always Glee vs. Cheerio's, Ms S vs. Mr Schue. Its tiring thinking about it.

I walk down the now vacant hallways, always late for class what can I say, I am no nerd. Thank heavens Mr Tonkin was able to get me out of first Quantum Physics and push it to 4th, Spanish is my middle name Bitches! I will Ace it this year.

I walk towards the language room where my current Spanish class is taking place, by no other than my Glee director Mr Schue, that man is crazed about vests, like legit.

The class is half filled, oh the joy of being the smartest kid in Spanish… an astonished class of students watch me enter the room, I can just come up with the bullshit they are thinking, 'No way a Latina taking Spanish' I look around the room, I hardly recognize any of them, there is only one reason for that… they are not worth my time.

There is however one face I do see and I am relieved to see, it's the Newbie Brittany, the girl I sang with yesterday at glee, I'm positive I made her feel like I swiped the rug out from under her. I take a deep breath and sit down next to the blonde, I notice that she has stiffened, it wasn't me right?

She's sort of cute close up, she has cute freckles, I mean for a girl, she isn't bad looking.

"Hi, you're Santana Right? From glee?" she softly whispers to me while she keeps taking notes down while I sit back on my chair, I could do the work in my sleep.

I look slowly at the tall blonde, "Yeah, Brittany right?" I whisper back, she looks at me astonished I slowly raise my brow; she isn't a weirdo is she?

"Y-Yeah, that's me" she commented then looked back at the board to Mr Schue who was giving me an evil look. A simple roll of my eyes made him continue on with his lesson

"Alright guys, I want you to turn to the person next to you and have a Spanish conversation, don't forget start with Hola" he says cheerfully, he is so over-the-top it could bring people to tears.

I look over to Brittany who was already facing me, I guess she's going first

"Hola" she says cheerfully, which leaves me softly smiling, too cute.

"Hola," alright Santana be smooth "Mi Nombre es Santana, Tiene unos hermosos ojos azules (my name is Santana, you have beautiful blue eyes)" I give a small smile, I am smooth… they should name a continent after me; I hear Australia has good beaches.

She looks at me speechless I just smirk.

The loud bell from overhead lets us know it was lunch time, the joy.

I stand up almost synchronized with Britt, she packs her stuff up and we walk out,

"Ugh, I have Cheerio practice… ill talk to you later" I say looking at her outside in the corridor

She smiles and nods.

Bitch please to snobby for a '_you too Santana' bitch_

With that I turn and I feel a body slam up against me, _who the fuck!_

"Man hands!" I yell as we both get up from the floor, with her scattered notes. She scatters to pick them all up,

"I'm sorry Santa…" she says taking the note which was at my feet

"Get away from me, Hobbit, Jeez." I say taking a step back, I notice Brittany on the other side leaning down helping the midget. What is this!

"Santana its okay, you don't have to be such a Bi…" she says looking up at me, her baby blue eyes meeting mine

"I don't have time for this, for you" I throw my hands up in frustration throwing the notes that where in my hands on the floor.

immediately regretting the words leaving my lips I turn and walk away to the field.

Man Hands and Brittany, what's the world coming too?

I look over to Puck and smile as he smiles back. Through the smiles it says enough '_tonight'_

That's all we are to each other nowadays booty calls, for when we want to feel alive and not part of a dying world of Gays and Jews.

**I know it was short! And I mean no offense to the Gays and Jews; I love you guys.  
Review's are food for the soul, there is only so much Seal or Aretha I can listen to! =] by the way Merry Christmas and Happy New Year, **

**P.S yeah I don't know Spanish so this is tots Google. :)**


	4. Cheerio's?

**A/N: Hey lovely, its another short one, i am truly sorry, ive been going through a hard patch, my girlfriends in hospital. So have this little number and ill write up a longer one next chapter. as always Reviewing will make me update faster. Xxx**

**P.**

The air left me as she said those words _I don't have time for this, for you_ it was like a dagger as I again go to my knees and collect the fallen papers.

"You don't have to Britt" Rachel says smiling softly, even though her cheerfulness they cannot hide the hurt as we continue to pick the papers up,

For a split second I look up and watch Santana's exiting frame turn the corner followed by a taller male with a Mohawk. So she one of those types.

We both stand and I collect the notes. "Thank you," she says smiling.

I provide another fake smile to hide the hurt from Santana's words.

_Get a grip Brittany, she's straight. _I tell myself over and over as I head to my locker and place my books in it along with extra notes. Rachel still next to me

"so you going to join cheerio's I presume?" she questions, _why would I? oh right Santana is on the cheerio's. _

I look over to her "why? Is it a good extracurricular?" I watch her face with wonder as the little brunette explains that Cheerio's are the best blah blah blah

Berry is sort of cute, she has an amazing smile. Her nose though, Jesus.

"… So yes cheerio's are good but coach Sylvester is another story" she finishes and leans up against the lockers facing me

"I tell you what, show me this coach Sylvester then ill decide" I smirk and follow Rachel to the Cheerio's locker room.

_The cheerio's locker room? Really?_

I walk up to the door, quickly dodging the door that opens out of nowhere, I literally feel my heart jump out of my chest.

_The older woman with track suit on? That's coach Sylvester? What is this place?_

I walk up to the scary looking gym junkie woman. "Coach Sylvester?" I question as she turns around and looks at me, studying me with her hawk like eyes then looking down at the folder she has in her hands.

"Let me guess, you want to join the Cheerio's? Do you dance twinkle toes?" she says not even bothering to look at me.

"Yes, I am. I have dancing experience Coach." I plant. I assume she isn't the type to have lovely meaningful talks with her "students"

"Gym tomorrow, do not be late!" she calls out as she leaves the hall ways towards the gym.

Leaving me just standing there next to Rachel "I think you need to see what you're in for." She comments putting her arm around mine dragging me off towards the gym.

We both sit at the back as we watch the Cheerio's practice, if that's what you can call it. It looks like torture.

"Why did I want to join this extravaganza?" I say watching as coach yells at them over what I thought was a really good track number.

Then I see why, Miss Santana Lopez. Smiling and laughing with her friend Quinn.

_I'm joining a torture chamber for Santana Fucking Lopez. _


End file.
